Eternal Love
by DarkDawnRose777
Summary: The Priestess falls in love with Priest and they go on a journey to kill the vicious Vampire Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples! This is a story I wrote about the movie Priest. It is a love story between Priest and the Priestess, and a morbid journey that will await them in the near future. I do not own Priest. **

(Priestess point of view)

I watched with jealousy when the Sheriff kissed the now rescued Gena and held her gingerly in her arms. Oh, how I long to be kissed so delicately on my lips by the one whom I truly love. He is Priest. My heart leaps for joy as I look upon his somber face. He had been severely wounded in the shoulder and now had trouble walking. My eyes diverted to the ground sadly. I looked upon thine eyes, and saw pain and suffering swimming through them.

He had been through much today, killing his enemy on that hideous train. At least I trusted in the Lord, and he gave me his strength. He answered my prayer in his loving mercy, giving me the power to ram a motorcycle at full speed into the train that had held poor Gena captive. At the last moment, an angel caught me and gently brought me to safety when I was on the brink of death. God's mighty hands swept Priest and his beloved daughter Gena to safety.

In a silent prayer, I thanked him for having tender mercy upon us. I suddenly felt eyes staring at me. Priest looked at me with a sad look in his eyes. I knew that he loved me, that we both loved each other without end. How I wish these cruel rules would change, so we can be together in harmony. Every time we fight together side by side I feel electricity flowing through my veins, and my pulse and confidence heightens to a whole new level. When I am with him, and have my trust in God, I know that I can do anything.

I will always be with Priest, but all we will be is just friends, friends that have an undying unbreakable love, that will never be. Yet I know that God has plans for my life. I cannot play God, for I am much lower than he. Yet, if it be his will, he will somehow change the rules and let Priest and me be together. So, I have no need to be jealous of Gena and the Sheriff. Why, look how happy they are together! My heart swelled with happiness when looking upon the joyous couple. Sheriff swung Gena delightedly in his muscular arms, and set her down as gently as if she were a butterfly.

I snapped back into reality, when I thought of what our next quest would have to be. I really need to stop daydreaming about a love that will never be and focus on those that are suffering, or are in danger of suffering. I looked at Priest now serious; "Tomorrow, we set out at dawn, to search for the Vampire Queen, and end this dreaded war once in for all!"

**Hope you guys liked it so far! :D please review if you want to know what happens when they fight the Vampire Queen! :DDDDDD**


	2. Chapter 2:

**Moon Dreamer and Stars: Sorry if it was too short. I will right more this time. Patience. :D The Priest's daughter is Gena. I thought that it would be good for the Priestess to announce that they are going to go kill the Vampire Queen, because if they don't, she may hunt down more innocent lives with her army. Trust me, Priestess is not inexperienced compared to Priest, didn't you see how awesome she fought the vampire beasts and made that train explode? That doesn't seem that innocent to me but that is just my opinion. Quietness doesn't always mean you are sweet and innocent. Thanks for the feedback though. :D **

**Bystanderreader: Aww thanks! :D Don't worry, there is more. **

**Mythstar Black Dragon: I know right? Aren't they sweet together? :D **

**I do not own Priest. **

(Priest's Point of View)

Whenever she would look at me, my blood would freeze, my heart would stop for just a moment, and my breathing would become shallow. How could something so beautiful and innocent looking be so confident and destructive? I really love that about her.

She is the only Priest that is on my side, and agrees with me that what the Church is doing is very ungodly. The Church doesn't seem to care if people are dying out there, being ripped to shreds by the vampire beasts until there is nothing but blood and bones left. I tried to warn them, but they wouldn't listen.

The truth is, my body is the Church, not that horrible place in which I am told that I cannot leave and that I must obey those people in the Church that have power over me. The truth is, there is only one person that has power over me, and that is God, and nobody else. This thought gave me a warm feeling inside me.

With that warm feeling, came the loving arms of Priestess. Her hair smelled like the first touch of spring, when the morning dew has dotted the flower petals with lovely clear droplets. "We are going to end this war Priest. We are going to fight, fight for those that are suffering, fight for us, fight for God", she said in lovely little whispers in my ear. Her words gave me shivers up my spine.

Oh, how much I wanted to kiss those delicate little cheeks, yet I knew that I couldn't, for the law would be broken. If I was going to be a Priest, then I couldn't ever marry, or be with the woman I love. This rule gave me so much anger, that I clenched my fists tightly to my sides as she hugged me. What's the use? I thought to myself. I gave her a hug back.

"We must all get a good night sleep tonight", I announced to everybody after I had unlocked that lovingly sweet embrace with her. Gena and Sheriff agreed, and then started to walk briskly to the two motorcycles that had barely survived. "Follow me", I told them in a serious tone.

Priestess and I shared a motorcycle while Gena and Sheriff shared the other. We began to ride off into the sunset. It was so beautiful, that I was almost blinded by its beauty. The sky was a lovely violet, mixed with a deep orange and red. We rode on as dust kicked up all around us like a whirlwind. I felt Priestesses heart race with excitement on my sweating back. I did a quick wheelie trying to empress her. She giggled, and I smiled with triumph as we sped faster into the sunset.

Our eyes shined with anticipation, as we finally came upon a little piece of farmland with many lush green grasses shooting high up out of the ground. I knew, that we were all exhausted from the traumas of today, so we parked our vehicles right outside of a corn field. We felt like we needed to have some feeling of shelter, so we decided to sleep in the middle of this corn field for the night. Once all four of us lay down, we looked up at the sky, watching the clouds roll by, and the whole atmosphere growing darker and darker.

My eyes felt as heavy as lead, and my shoulder blade was still aching horribly from having a knife stuck through it. I groaned in agony, as blood still slowly seeped through my clothing. "Here", Priestess said as she ripped off one of her sleeves and wrapped it around my arm, hopefully to somehow stop the blood from flowing out of this fatal wound. "Thank you", I told her, smiling with grace. She smiled back, and then she lay beside me, slowly drifting off to sleep.

I turned my eyes back to the sky. Time seemed to be so slow, like the whole world was frozen. I knew it wasn't, but it sure felt like it! With a sigh, I spotted many little stars, dotted in the heavens. How beautiful and distant they were. They seemed so close, yet they were so very far. To me, those stars were like Priestess, she was right next to me, yet I couldn't have her. I sighed as I lingered off into sleep.

I had a very similar dream again as I had had before. We were in a very dark cave, running from something, but I don't know what. Yet, this time, I was with Priestess and Sheriff. We heard murderous grunts and growls behind us. My face was beaded with sweat and grime, as we ran on in terror. Suddenly, we were cornered by more than one thousand vampire beasts. The Queen was right in front of the whole pack. She grinned, her mouth full of razor sharp teeth, her tongue long and pointed, eyes dilated, and gobs of drool dripping down the sides of her mouth.

With a loud roar they all charged toward us. Sheriff began blasting his gun furiously at our pursuers. One by one their heads were blasted off, and blood began spewing everywhere in sight.

With a short prayer, I charged at the Vampire Queen, screaming a war cry as I went. Suddenly, she leaped with so much force, that she landed on top of me, clawing me to the ground. Her claw held me down by the neck, and I felt blood ripple slowly down it, like a tear that would be its last.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Priestess slicing away at a few vampire creatures, slicing them in half, and smirking as she saw organs and blood flow out of the gruesome beasts. She looked to where I lay, as I tried pitifully to jab at the horrible creature with my knife. "Priest"! She screamed in horror. My eyes bugged open, as I saw one of the hideous creatures leap on Priestess, and bite into her neck. She screamed in agony, as her eyes rolled back and she started to cough up blood.

I cried out in defeat. Sheriff immediately shot the creature that killed Priestess. Sheriff's face was filled with complete sorrow. He turned his gun to kill the Vampire Queen that was now trying to rip my face off, but it was too late. She growled and swiped me with her huge paw, causing a huge rip down my shirt. I fell down a hole, screaming in terror, as I heard Sheriff scream in pain. I heard the sickening water slushing sound that only meant that Sheriff or Priestess was getting ripped to shreds. Right before I hit the ground, I woke up with a start.

**I hope you guys liked my second chapter! :D please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there peoples! Thank you so much for the reviews! :D Oh! I am so sorry guys! Lol I am so stupid! I don't know where the name Gena came from in my head! Her name is Lucy in the movie. My bad! In this chapter there is some cussing, just wanted to warn you. Anyway, here is the third chapter. Enjoy!**

**(Lucy's point of view)**

Everything seems so peaceful. Sheriff's arms are wrapped around my body in a tight embrace. His heavy breathing and his heart pounding against my body was somehow soothing. I know that I should feel protected and safe in his arms, but I just can't. I feel like I will have terrifying nightmares of Black Hat keeping me captive and sinking his teeth into my neck.

With a shiver I lay against Sheriff trying to found some piece of comfort. All through the night I heard Priest screaming in his sleep and crying uncontrollably. I tried to block out the dreadful screams by grabbing some leaves from the cornstalks and stuffing them in my ears. Ahh, that is much better.

Throughout the night, I was in and out of sleep, dreading the events yet to come. Suddenly, I felt the terrifying rumbles of a stampede approach. I looked on wide eyed out of our little corn-haven, and into the prairie grasses beyond.

There were at least ten vampire beasts headed our way. Not again! I was too terrified to even scream for once. There was something different about these vampire beasts though, their claws were longer and curved over menacingly. Their eyes were dark red with a piercing stare, and their tail was covered in blood-red spikes.

I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that this was all a dream. But when I opened them, they were still there. F**k. They spotted us!

They glared at me, lifted up their hideous tails, and shot Priestess and Sheriff. They both went totally limp and their eyes shot open. Their eyeballs became a deathly black color.

I gasped when Sheriff let go of me and slid flat on his back onto the ground. He started to thrash around like a maniac, and then was very still. Priestess did the same. Priest awoke with a gasping start, he was drenched in sweat. Once he looked at the hideous creatures, he was too much in shock from his dream that he didn't have time to react. So, he was shot as well with a needle-like spike. He collapsed on the ground as well, his eyes became dilated, and he began thrashing around as well.

Holy shit, I thought to myself. They all turned at me at once. The adrenaline hit me so fast, that I hadn't even realized I had started running, until I found myself miles away from Priest, Priestess, and Sheriff.

My dress flowed like a ghost in a dark windstorm. The moon cast an ominous glow upon my terrified face. I heard the vicious growls of my pursers behind me. I began to run faster like a speed demon.

Needle after needle shot past me, I had to jump a few times to avoid being hit. A few times, they whisked past my ear with a little hiss.

My eyes were large with immense fear, and my breath became heavy with my heart heaving in protest. Sweat dripped like tears down my face, and tasted like salty blood on my tongue.

I have had enough! Turning around, I looked at the hideous creatures with a hint of rage all over my face. All of the creatures looked at me curiously for having the courage to face them. Without even thinking about it, I did the stupidest thing that I could think of. Don't ask me why I did it; I really didn't know what to do at the moment ok? People do crazy things at their moments of peril.

I leapt on to the creature closest to me, and began riding it like a cowgirl. "TAKE THIS B*TCH!" I dug my nails into his eyeballs and yanked them out. Blood poured everywhere as the creature began flailing and bucking, roaring in agony.

I did a summersault off of my enemy and looked the other creatures dead in the face. Their teeth were bared and dripping with green drool that ate holes into the ground like acid. Crap.

They all chorused an earsplitting roar, and shot many needles at me. Before I knew it, everything grew cold and fuzzy around me. Suddenly, I couldn't see anything, and my feet were pulled to the ground from some unseen force. I screamed in terror and flailed my body in unison. Before my body entered an unnatural sleep, I could have sworn I heard evil laughs echoing throughout my ears, and inside the walls of my thoughts.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review. :D **


	4. Author's Note

Hello there people's! I am so sorry but I started to get kind of bored writing this

story. I have been very busy lately and have been focusing on writing other

stories. If you guys really badly want me to write more to "Eternal Love" please

tell me. I don't want to make anyone feel let down.


End file.
